Battery packs are known that are made up from a plurality of storage batteries (such as a plurality of lithium ion secondary battery cells) that are connected together. In the following explanation, storage batteries are also referred to as battery cells.
Patent Document 1 discloses a battery pack system having a plurality of series cell units in which a plurality of battery cells are connected in a series, this plurality of series cell units being connected in parallel.